Persona 4 Arena: Ken and Koromaru
by marcus.mosley.391
Summary: This story is for Ken and Koromaru if they were in Persona 4 Arena. Ken and Koromaru miss their friends from S.E.E.S., upon looking around for them, they find something else that catches their attention.
1. Chapter 1

Persona 4 Arena: Ken and Koromaru

By: Marcus Mosley

_**Note:**__** This Fanfic is my idea on Ken and Koromaru appearing in Persona 4 Arena. Hopefully this will happen in the future game.**_

Chapter 1: Enter Ken

A nice and normal day is going on outside. And in the inside of a middle school, a boy with stylish short brown hair is seen sleeping at his desk after finishing his work. Afterwards the sound of the bell is heard, which wakes him up. "_Oh I fell asleep again? Ugh, I'm turning into Iori-San" _the boy thought to himself, he got up and packed his things and proceeded to go home.

"Hey Ken, wait up!" A voice called out to him. Ken turned around and saw a friend of his running to him, "Oh hey Hiroki-Chan, what's up?" Ken asked. Hiroki caught his breath and proceeded to speak "I just wanted to know if you felt like hanging out today and maybe go do some karaoke?" Hiroki asked nicely with a smile. Ken turned away, "Sorry, but I have to study….." Ken said in a somewhat cold manner. Hiroki was in shock, "Wh-what? Come on you always say that! What's with you? I've known you since elementary school and you use to be full of energy and liked having fun!" Hiroki explained. "Sorry, but things change ok? I gotta go." Ken left for home, leaving his good friend it total confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_** Enter Kormaru**

**Note: A friend of mine on Facebook who actually goes by the name of "Ahikiko Sanada" helped me come up with the backstory here for Ken.**

Ken arrived home tired and exhausted from school. Ever since the disband of S.E.E.S, a group of Persona users Ken was a member of, Ken hasn't been the same lately. After the disband, Ken learned that the leader of S.E.E.S, Mitsuru Kirijo, had created the "Shadow Operatives" Ken wanted to join, but Mitsuru refused to have him join, because Ken was about to enter junior high and he was to young to join this time. Ken understood her reasoning but he still wondered what the other members have been up to.

Upon entering his home, Ken was tackled by a white Shiba Inu. The dog began to lick Ken's face "Hahahaha, hey knock it off boy, I know, I know, I missed you too. Now let me up." Ken got up and began to pet the dog's head. After the disband of S.E.E.S Ken adopted Koromaru as his own dog, and the 2 lived a happy life together.

"Hey boy, you miss them all too, don't you?" Ken asked the dog, Koromaru barked in response. Koromaru was a very smart dog and even showed human characteristics, so he understood what Ken was feeling and saying. "I miss those days fighting together with them, and even hanging out with Sanada-San." Akihiko Sanada was Ken's role model when he was a member of S.E.E.S and the 2 had a close brotherly bond.

Koromaru began to whine seeing Ken was upset, he proceeded to lick Ken's cheek to cheer him up. "Hehehehe, you're the best boy." Ken said with a smile, "You know what, why don't we go find them? Huh? What do you say?" Ken asked with enthusiasm. Koromaru barked happily and wagged his tail happily. "Alright partner let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Investigation Time**_

Ken and Koromaru decided to begin their investigation by going directly to the Kirijo Group, despite it taking a long trip, they were willing to go through any odds as long as they could find their old friends again. The two were successful on finding the Kirijo Group, but it was late at night and the Dark Hour hit! Ken and Koromaru kept their guards up incase Shadows were to appear, they were even equipped with their spear, knife, and Evokers. The made their way inside the Kirijo Group building and everyone was Transmogged.

"This really takes you back huh boy?" Ken said looking down at Koromaru, suddenly a crash was heard from the back, the two rushed down to investigate and they even heard screaming. Upon making it to the source of the screaming, they found Detective Kurosawa being attacked by a Shadow! Ken jumped in and slashed the shadow with his spear, knocking it back. "Stay back Kurosawa-sama, we'll take care of this!" Ken ordered, Koromaru barked and began to growl at the Shadow. "You…..aren't you both…..?" Kurosawa questioned, "I'll explain later, just stand back!" Ken replied.

A battle began, Ken attacked the shadow with a combo with his spear and Koromaru did the same with his knife. Ken than pulled out his Evoker, placed it to the temple of his head, and pulled the trigger, "KalaNemi" Ken called out and suddenly a Persona appeared and it unleashed a strong lightning attack, finishing the shadow off.

After the fight, Ken and Koromaru checked on Kurosawa to make sure he was ok. He only had a few bruises but was ok, but he was a bit confused on who Ken and Koromaru were and how Ken could summon a Persona. "Don't you remember me Kurosawa-sama? I'm Amada Ken and this is Koromaru, we were members of S.E.E.S along time ago." Ken explained. Kurosawa had a surprised look on his face, "That's right, you've grown a bit since I last saw you. It's good to see you again, how've you been? Oh and what are you doing all the way out here?" Kurosawa asked. "Well that's the thing, um, let me explain from the beginning…"

Ken then went into an explanation on why he and Koromaru were all the way here at the Kirijo Group.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Strange T.V.**_

_**Note: Some of the credit goes to a good friend of mine on Facebook, named "Marie-Chan" very sweet girl and is on of the best.**_

After Ken's explanation on his and Koromaru's reasoning for being at the Kirijo Group, Kurosawa nodded "I see, I understand completely, it's always nice to stay in contact with you friends. Since you couldn't join the Shadow Operatives, you haven't had much time to see them anymore." Kurosawa said, "Really? I'm glad you understand, so do you know where everyone is? Koromaru and I really want to see them." Ken said with happiness, Koromaru barked a few times with joy. Kurosawa looked down and took a deep breath, "Amada, sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm afraid you won't be able to see your friends." Ken and Koromaru's faces turned to complete shock, "Wait, w-what do you mean? I thought you'd at least know, you're here working at the Kirijo group!" Ken said in slight anger. "I am sorry, but you see the thing is, Mitsuru-sama and a few others have left to go on a mission already and I don't know when they'll be back." Kurosawa explained. "Well can you at least tell us what mission they're on? Maybe we can find them that way. Come on TELL US!" Ken demanded, Koromaru began to growl at Kurosawa also wanting answers too. "OK OK, calm down both of you, ok, this is all I can tell you: Mitsuru, Aigis, and even Akihiko are investigating something dealing with a….T.V." Kurosawa mentioned. "A T.V.?" Ken said in confusion.

Ken and Koromaru left the Kirijo Group and went off to find the T.V. that Kurosawa mentioned, they found the area and were still confused about what is meaning behind all of this "A T.V. huh? I wonder what could be the meaning behind all this? We gotta figure this out Koromaru." Ken said with determination. While searching Ken saw a bright shining light, the duo followed the light and it lead them to a…T.V. "Could this be what we're looking for?" Ken though aloud. Koromaru walked up to it and Ken ran after him "Hey wait up boy, don't get to close to that!" Ken yelled out, Koromaru stopped and obeyed. Ken kneeled down and pet Koromaru's head "Heehehe I wouldn't want to lose my best buddy. Don't run from me ok?" Ken said with a smile looking a Koromaru, who began to lick Ken's face. Ken looked at the T.V. with an observant eye, he then reached his hand out to it, and his hand went INSIDE the T.V. The two freaked out slightly and stepped back a few steps.

"_Did that actually happen?!" _Ken thought to himself in slight fear, "Did you see that boy? What could it mean?" Ken asked Koromaru, Ken shook it off and walked forward and placed his hand out again "_I know this is scary, but if this is what my friends are investigating, I may just be able to find them. I have to and I must not show any fear!" _Ken thought with determination. Koromaru, not trusting what is going on tries to stop Ken by barking, but Ken doesn't listen. Koromaru proceeded to run in front of Ken's feet, but accidentally trips Ken knocking him into the T.V.!

Ken fell straight through the T.V. and completely goes inside! Koromaru gasped and whined for his master to return to him, but to no avail, Koromaru brings up the courage and jumps into the T.V. after Ken, Koromaru fell into the T.V. as well with a bright light blinding him slightly. After a few seconds he hit someone! It was none other than Ken who was unconscious. Koromaru gained his balance and tried to wake Ken up by trying to push his body with his nose. Koromaru was able to get Ken on his back with his face laying up. Koromaru than licked Ken's face, Ken wakes up and regains conciseness. "Huh? Koromaru? Hey boy what happened?" Ken questioned still a bit groggy, he began to stand up slowly, and he looked around his surroundings and he noticed a big school right in front of them!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: P-1 Grand Prix**_

Ken and Koromaru stared in amazement at the sight of the huge school in front of them. Before either could react, a T.V. suddenly appeared before the two, it showed a strange looking Teddy Bear with a cap and cape, it was announcing a tournament and introduced 6 people who had many different titles such as "Sister Complex Kingpin of Steel, Carnivore Who Discarded Womanhood, Killjoy Detective, etc." After it disappeared Ken's jaw dropped, "What in the world? What was all that about?" Ken looked down at Koromaru who looked just as confused as Ken. Suddenly the T.V. appeared again! "Well who do we have here now? More intruders who want to partake in the fun huh? A boy and a dog? Hmmmmm" The bear stared at them with weird looks "I guess we can allow more." The strange bear proceeded to say, "What's going on here? Can you explain please?" Ken asked. "Bring in the first opponent!" The bear shouted out without a second thought. "Wait what opponent? I don't understand!" Ken shouted in confusion.

Suddenly someone appeared before the 2 of them, the person had some form of an androgynous appearance, short blue hair, grey eyes, and was wielding a pistol. "Hello there, are you both participating in this tournament as well?" the androgynous stranger asked, "Well, I wouldn't go there, we don't get what's going on. Can you explain to us what's happening here?" Ken asked, the stranger proceeded to point their gun at Ken, "It appears your not giving me a clear answer" the stranger said in a stern tone "Wait what are you pointing your gun at me for?" Ken said as his eyes popped out of his head. Ken tried to move out the way but he tripped over hi own feet, he suddenly felt a bad pain in his ankle, he looked down and noticed he twisted his ankle from the fall earlier. "Oh no I can't move!" Ken shouted, the stranger moved closer ready to finish Ken off, when suddenly Koromaru jumped in the way and growled. "Koromaru? Your going to fight for me?" Ken asked in amazement, Koromaru looked back and nodded ready to defend his master. "So your dog will fight your battles for you? This shouldn't take long." The stranger said ready to fight.

The battle began, Koromaru leaped up in the ready top strike, but the stranger began firing gun shots at the flying dog, Koromaru was able to dodge with amazing ease, Koromaru was successful in striking the stranger, slightly tearing a piece of their shirt off revealing a light blue bra, revealing their attacker to be a girl. The blue haired girl fell back, but wasn't going to give up easily, suddenly out of nowhere a card came flying down in front of her and she fired it with her gun and she called out: "Yamato Sumeragi!" and suddenly a…..Persona appeared. Ken stared in amazement "A…Persona? There are others here too?" Ken thought to himself. The Persona flew around like a jet plain and managed to strike Koromaru with amazing force, hurting him badly, but Koromaru was not to give up on his master. Koromaru managed to catch his balance and stood firmly on his four paws, he had determination in his eyes! Koromaru lifted his snout into the air and howled at the sky, and suddenly a 3 headed dog appeared above Koromaru, it unleashed a darkness attack that defeated the girl's Persona, and Koromaru proceeded to dash at her with his knife and used fast strikes. The girl felt to her knees now in defeat.

Koromaru moved closer to the girl growling viciously, "Koromaru, down boy!" Ken called out, Ken grabbed his Evoker and summoned his Persona and healed his leg. He got up and ran toward Koromaru and the girl, "Are you ok miss?" Ken asked their previous attacker. She looked up at the 2 in confusion "Hm?….what? What's going on here?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Class President**_

After the confrontation, Ken had a chat with their previous opponent, who introduced herself as Naoto Shirogane the "Detective Prince". "It's nice to meet you Nao-chan, I am Amada Ken, and this is my best friend Koromaru" Ken pet Koromaru's head and Koromaru barked in response. "It is nice to meet you both, but can you explain why you attacked me earlier?" Naoto questioned, "What? You're the one who attacked us? Are you trying to pull as fast one on us?" Ken asked, Naoto raised an eyebrow "What? This is strange, Teddie would never do anything like this. Something isn't right here." Ken was confused on what this blue haired girl was talking about, "Can you at least tell me what your doing here? Koromaru and I fell in here by accident." Ken explained, "So you found the T.V. huh? Very well, I am investigating a case related to the Kirijo Group, apparently some "precious cargo" was stolen and my sources led me here into the T.V. world and here this tournament was here." Naoto explained. What caught Ken's attention was the mention of the Kirijo Group, "Wait you said the Kirijo Group?" Ken questioned, "Why yes, why do you ask? Have you some affiliation with Kirijo Group?" Naoto asked. Ken explained his relation with S.E.E.S. and why he and Koromaru were here in the first place.

"So that's it huh? Well all I can tell you is that the head of the Kirijo Group might be here. So you may be able to find your friends." Naoto assured Ken. The T.V. appeared again and the bear appeared yet again, "What an interesting battle, but I am pleased to say that only the victor can proceed and the loser must remain behind." the bear announced, "Wait what? Teddie explain yourself right now!" Naoto demanded "No more questions please proceed now" The bear said before leaving. "This is crazy, I don't know what's going on here, but I'm gonna get to the bottom of everything!" Ken declared, "Let's go Koromaru!" Ken and Koromaru proceeded to move forward.

Ken and Koromaru managed to get inside the school and looked around, "With all the decorations around here, I'd assume there was a festival going on rather than a tournament." Ken said to Koromaru. Suddenly a girl's voice was heard calling out to them. "Hey, you two over there" they both turned around to see a girl running toward them, she had pale skin, blueish grey hair, red eyes, and was wearing a school's summer uniform. She caught up to them and spoke with a Jersey accent "Hey young man, aren't you a little young to be attending High School? And why do you have a dog in here? Pets are prohibited on school grounds!" She proceeded to yell, Ken and Koromaru jumped back a bit at the sound of her loud voice "NAME PLEASE!" she demeaned with a stern voice, Ken now nervous calmed down and introduced himself, "I-I'm, uh, Amada Ken, and this is my good buddy Koromaru." Ken said, "Are you both lost or something?" the girl asked, "We-Well we were looking for friends of ours, have you seen them?" Ken asked nervously, "One is a woman with dark wavy red hair and another has short white hair with dark gloves and a band aid over his eye." Ken explained. The girl shook her head "I never seen them before, but I guess I can keep an eye out. You best get moving now, and I better not catch you with that dog here again! UNDERSTAND!" She shouted "*gulp* y-yes ma'am, I'm sorry." Ken said now in complete fear. "Um, may I ask what your name is miss?" Ken asked politely, the girl raised an eyebrow "I'm Labrys, and I'm class president. What's it to ya?" She asked. "I like meeting new people and I at least would like to know their names. Isn't that reason enough?" Ken asked with a smile. "Well I guess that's fair." The girl said, she smiled and began to giggle "You know your not so bad, and you dog is pretty cute. Hi there little fella." She said smiling and began to scratch Koromaru's ears which made him tap his foot repeatedly. Ken chuckled a bit, "He loves having his ears scratched" Ken said with a smile. "So why were you looking for your friends here? Couldn't you have just waited for them?" Labyrs asked, "Well, we haven't seen them in so long and we heard from someone that they were here." Ken explained, Labyrs's eyes widened "Oh no, I'm so sorry. I hope you find them soon please go find them." She said really fast. "Whoa that was fast of you to agree to." Ken said with wide eyes, "Come one you ain't seen your friends in so long, and you came all this way, I can't stop you from doing that. Go on!" Labyrs rushed the 2 off and she waved them goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Almost….like him**_

Ken and Koromaru had searched all over the school building and just couldn't find either Mitsuru, Akihiko, or anyone from S.E.E.S. but they weren't going to give up! The 2 decided to take a break and found the music room, "Lets rest a bit here boy, and rest our legs for a bit." Ken said looking down at a tired Koromaru. Ken took a seat near a sole piano, he closed his eyes and began to flash back when he was in S.E.E.S:

_**Flashback**_

Ken was in elementary school and he was approached by the chairman, Shuji Ikutsuki, who introduced him to S.E.E.S. afterward Ken learned a member of S.E.E.S. was Shinjiro Aragaki, the man who accidentally killed his mother. Ken wanted revenge and planned to kill Shinjiro, but Shinjiro was eventually killed by a member of the rouge group known as Strega, Takaya Sakaki. Ken was filled with greave and guilt after Shinjiro's death, he hated him, but Shinjiro protected Ken when he was on the verge of being killed by Takaya. That act got to Ken's heart and he forgave Shinjiro for his mother's death and luckily Shinjiro was sent to a hospital where he now lies in a coma…

Ken opened his eyes and smiled, "Those were good times, weren't they boy?" Ken looked down to Koromaru, who began to whine. Ken chuckled, "I know I miss Shinjiro too, especially for what I almost tried to do. My mom wouldn't have wanted me to turn into a killer." Koromaru moved to Ken's hand a licked it, and suddenly the door to the music room opened and someone entered the room. Koromaru and Ken stood up in surprise. "Who is it? Who are you?" Ken asked as Koromaru growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I heard voices and I came to investigate. I didn't mean to scare you." The man said, he had short grey hair and eyes, and was carrying a katana. He didn't seem to have any motive on fighting them. Ken and Koromaru looked at him strangely and they looked at each other, "Hey Koro-chan, does he remind you of…." Koromaru barked in response. The man stood there titling his head in confusion "Hm? I'm sorry? What's going on?" the stranger asked, "Oh I'm sorry, you just looked like someone…we once knew….who are you anyway?" Ken asked.

The stranger bowed and introduced himself "I am Yu Narukami, and I am here because a friend of mine is in danger. Do you know where she is?" he asked. "I don't know we kinda just stumbled into here by accident and who is this friend of yours?" Ken asked, "Her name is Rise Kujikawa also know by her stage name Risette. She's been kidnapped and is held somewhere. I need to hurry and save her." Yu said with determination. Ken had wide eyes and saw the determination in Yu's eyes.

"I know this is sudden and you don't know us, but please allow me and my friend to help you!" Ken demanded, "Huh?" a confused Yu said, "We were looking for some friends ours too, and now hearing your situation, we'll have to put our search on hold, we never turn down a person in danger. Please let us help you!" Ken said, Yu looked at the 2 and understood they meant well and really wanted to help him. "Ok, I see you mean well and you don't seem like bad people. Ok I could use a little help. But first, I want to see how strong you are, please fight me!" Yu demanded. Ken nodded and armed himself with his spear, "Get back Koro-chan, I can handle this, you did enough during the last fight. It's my turn now." Koromaru did as he was told and the battle began!

_**Note: So what do you all think? I hope you all liked it. So will Ken win? Will Yu save Rise? And will Ken and Koromaru find their friends?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: The Heartless Armed Angel**_

A battle begun between Ken and Yu, Ken started off by charging at Yu with his spear, but Yu easily blocked him with his Katana. Yu tried to trip Ken, but Ken jumped up high and threw his spear. Yu used his Katana and smacked it aside and the spear hit a wall, "Ok than, how about this!" Ken grabbed his evoker and pointed it the one his temples and pulled the trigger "KalaNemi" and Ken's Persona appeared. Yu's eyes widened "He's a Persona user too?" he thought. Before he could react he was hit with a strong lightning attack, and Yu fell to his knee, "Ok that was a good shot, but I'm not done yet….." suddenly a card appeared from above, Yu grabbed and crushed it and suddenly appeared his Persona, "Izanagi-no-Okami!" Ken was shot at by ice shards, he managed to dodge them as he made a move to his spear, he tugged and pulled trying to get it out of the wall, Yu's Persona than used a wind attack that hit Ken, luckily Ken was holding onto his spear and the gust blew up high with enough force to pull out the spear. Ken summoned KalaNemi again and used another lightning attack combined with his spear which hit Yu and he was beaten.

"Your strong, I guess you can help me out huh?" Yu said in exhaustion "Yeah, Koro-chan and I have been fighting with Personas for a long time, but that's a long story. Um are you ok?" Ken asked, Yu stood up "I'll be fine, don't worry, now lets go to the announcement room, that's where Rise is, we have to hurry!" Yu said.

The 3 worked their way around the school to find where the announcement room is, they entered the gymnasium, it was rather dark with a little light from the windows. Koromaru, saw someone standing there straight in the middle of the room. "I don't know why, but that person looks familiar…." Ken said. The persona had short blond hair and was wearing a dark trench coat. The stranger turned around and it was reveled to be a girl who had dark blue eyes, "A-Aigis-Chan!" Ken said with a surprised look on his face, "You know her Ken?" Yu asked, "She's one of our friends we were looking for, she may not look it now, but she isn't human." Ken and Koromaru ran to Aigis to see her, leaving a confused Yu behind "She isn't…..human?" Yu asked himself, and proceeded to follow.

Ken and Koromaru ran to their old friend, "Aigis-Chan, it's me Amada Ken, remember I was smaller back than, but I'm older now." Ken said with excitement as Koromaru barked with happiness, Aigis looked at the 2 "Ken…and Koromaru? What are you both doing here? I can't believe it." Aigis smiled as she was happy to see them again after so long. The 3 talked a bit to catch up on things, "So that is why your hear, Ken-San, I am so sorry we left you behind. I am truly happy to see you both." Aigis said "It's ok Aigis, we're here now, so where are the others anyway?" Ken asked, "Upon entering the T.V. Mitsuru-san, Akihiko-San, and myself, were actually separated. We are here because we are in search of my sister unit." Aigis explained.

"Wait, sister unit? I thought Metis became one with you back at the dorm?" Ken was confused, Aigis giggled "No Ken-San, there is another one just like me built by the Kirijo group and she was taken here, Her name is Labrys." Aigis explained. Yu just stood there thinking to himself, "Robots can have siblings? How does that work out? I don't think I get it…." Ken's eyes widened after Aigis's explanation, "Labrys? You mean the class president?" Aigis was surprised to hear what Ken said, "Ken-San, you have meet Labrys? Where is she now?" Aigis questioned with anticipation. "Well Koro-Chan and I saw her sometime ago, but don't know where she is now, but she is here!" Ken explained everything to Aigis. Now Aigis wanted to hurry and find her sister and suddenly a T.V. appeared with Teddie in the screen again "Well there you all are, what's going on? You don't plan on leaving without kicking someone's bear-hind to you?" Yu had a shocked look on his face "T-Teddie what's going on here, this P1 Grand Prix of yours has gone on long enough now where is Rise!" Yu demanded "Just fight and you'll get your answers, Sensei" Teddie said and the T.V. disappeared, suddenly the doors around the gym shut! "This isn't good, looks like we can't leave unless we fight." Ken said with observation. "I guess your right, so what should we do?" Yu asked, Ken and Aigis looked at each other and nodded, "We haven't any choice I guess," Aigis said "Well it was probably bound to happen I guess" Ken said. Yu looked at the 2, "Your both going to fight each other? You sure?" Yu asked, "We gotta find Labrys and save your friend don't we? Well this looks to be the only option we have." Ken said. 'I am ready when you are Ken-San." Aigis said while removing her coat revealing her robotic body, ready to fight.


End file.
